Hell For Hobbes
by FLAB
Summary: this is something i wrote at 2 AM after I got disconnected from the internet and i couldnt sleep. it seemed good at the time.
1. Default Chapter

Note: This story is being posted all at once 100% finished so that it can be read all the way through and not leave readers upset over the first chapter like someone I know did and they suggested for me to put this note here. So please read the whole thing before writing any reviews. this is a really weird story. it starts off bad but i think its gets better in the second half.  
  
  
Hell For Hobbes  
  
Part 1: A Bad Day  
  
One day Fawkes went for a walk after work since he had nothing else to do. Suddenly it began to snow. "What the...?" he started to say, considering it was June and 80 degrees outside. Then he realized it was not snow. It looked like snow but it was falling from a cloudless sky, and it burned when it hit his skin.   
"Ow!" he said as it hit his hand that he held out, and he watched the flake fall into it. It burnt a mark on his hand instantly. As it began to fall harder, he watched the panicked people around him yelling and running for shelter. No one noticed as he quicksilvered, protecting himself from getting burnt. His cell phone rang. It was Hobbes.  
"Fawkes, get back to the agency, pronto!" Bobby said. So Fawkes got there quickly and met Hobbes, Keep, Eberts, and the Official in the lab.  
"Fawkes, we have a very very big problem." Eberts started.  
"Shut up Eberts" cut in the official, who had a very cold, blank stare on his face. Fawkes got bad vibes from that look. "Basically, Fawkes, we need the gland in order to save the country."  
Fawkes stood there confused and kind of scared. "I don't get what you're saying."  
"Well Fawkes, there is a country, unknown to the majority of the world, called Eggassole, and this country is very top secret. In fact, only a select few of our US agencies even knows that it exists. It is supposed to be a relatively small island in the Pacific, but the exact location remains unknown. It is a country that almost soley consists of scientists & spies, and it is believed that they are highly advanced in technology, at least one or two decades ahead of the rest of the world that we consider high tech. Unfortunately, the point is, they want the gland or they will melt our country to nothing but dirt with their "hot snow", as they call it. We have an hour to bring the gland itself to a designated location or the deal is off and our country burns to the ground."  
"Whoa." Fawkes said. "So, what's the plan?"  
The official sighed. "There is nothing we can do besides comply. They know what we are saying and doing, most definitely, right now. If we attempt anything or plan anything they will know. I'm sorry Agent Fawkes, but the only way to save all the people in the US is to give the Eggassoleans, or whatever they call themselves, what they have asked for."  
"Eggassoles." Eberts announced. Everyone gave him a funny look. "That's what they call themselves. Eggassoles."  
"Uh, ok...lemme get this straight. You are going to take it out? Won't this kill me"   
"Yes, it must be removed, and they are requiring all the info we have on it be destroyed as well. However, they have provided a method that will allow it to be removed and keep it alive, as well as keep you alive. Although, you will not be quite the same, I am sorry to tell you." said the Official.  
"What's that mean?"  
"Well, you will lose all of the memory of everything that has happened in your life since you've had the gland." answered Eberts.  
"You mean I'll forget about the agency and everyone here?"  
"Um, yes, that is all post-gland installation, isn't it?"  
"Shut up Eberts. Yes Fawkes. However, if you wish to remain with the agency, or leave, after the operation, either of those options is possible. Now, we must proceed."  
Fawkes didn't like this too much. "There's got to be some way around this, right? Some kind of backup plan? Please tell me there is a plan."  
The official looked very uncomfortable. "Fawkes, we have already explained why we can't have a plan. Now let's get this over with before we run out of time. Claire has assured me this method is safe." After they put Fawkes to sleep, the Official looked over at the Keep. "Claire, are you sure that this method will work safely?"  
"No, I am not sure at all. You shouldn't have told him that I said it was safe. I do not understand how they figured this operation or even why certain steps in the operation are to take place. They do not give us that information, and we don't have that kind of technology known to us."  
Hobbes had remained silent the entire time, and was staring at the floor. Fawkes had been nervous but had known he had no choice. It was either him or the country, and he knew that there was no way he could get out of it. So, he laid down and closed his eyes and allowed Claire to give him the anesthesia. Hobbes and Fawkes had both noticed that she was trembling and teary eyed.  
  
The gland was succesfully removed. However, Darien was still in a coma. Bobby Hobbes was pissed. He couldn't stand what had just happened. His only friend had just been turned into cheese, and the gland was gone. The agency didn't even have the ability to follow or track the Eggassoles. They had tried, of course, but the tracker bugs had failed and the follower agents had vanished without a trace. Dariens surgery had been performed with the highest preciseness possible, and yet he was in a goddam coma. Also, somehow the Eggassoles had known the agency still had information on the gland, so the "hot snow" had kept falling until it had all been 100% destroyed, on both paper and computers. Hobbes was incredibly pissed that Fawkes's coma was probably expected by the Eggassoles so they chose to make up a lie about memory loss. The damn Eggassoles were really pissing him off.  
Hobbes stopped pacing and went to check up on Fawkes. Claire was there crying. "Oh god, Bobby, I'm sorry...we lost him."  
Hobbes filled with rage. That could not have just happened, he thought. But it did, he knew. He took off down the hall, not able to control his anger and pain, dropping his badge on the agencies floor as he left the building. 


	2. Hell For Hobbes 2

Hell For Hobbes continued...  
  
Part 2: Hobbes's Hunt  
  
He woke up on a floor. It wasn't a familiar floor. He was feeling dizzy and confused and looked around. There were empty beer cans all around him. He got up and headed to the door and discovered that he had spent the night at some trashy inn downtown.  
"What the hell am I doing here?" he thought out loud. He headed down the hall and put his hands in his pockets. Nothing was there. His badge was gone. Flashbacks from the previous day hit him. He also had a headache. A bad headache from a hangover and stress.   
"I'm done with the agency" he announced to himself feeling depressed. "But I am going to avenge you Fawkes, no matter what buddy. I'm going to get behind all this goddam crap, and whoever is behind it is going to pay. With their life." he added very seriously.  
  
Bobby spent the next three hours trying to get away from his headache, creating himself a new identity, and getting rid of all of his possibly bugged clothes. He avoided his van and took busses. He searched the large and small airports for anything, and finally found something slightly odd in a nearby small airport's records. A plane bound for Venezuela with only 3/4 of the fuel necessary to reach it. The plane had left less than 40 minutes after Darien's gland had been given to the Eggassoles.  
Hobbes walked into the control room at the tiny airport since noone was at the front desk. It was poorly lit inside and very hot. The walls were falling apart and the place was badly in need of repairs. There was a geeky looking guy about eighteen maybe twenty years old in the back of the room looking at some maps.   
"Hey, um, hi. I was wondering if you could give me some information..." he started to say.  
"Damn right I can if it's got anything to do with planes," the kid cut in. "I been runnin this joint alone two years now since ol' Pops died, and Ive lived here all my life flying in planes since i was born. Hell, I was almost born in a plane."  
"Great. But I was wondering about a certain plane that took off earlier today. I called about a half hour ago and..."  
"Oh, right, yeah." The kid looked dissapointed that Hobbes didn't want to talk about the planes themselves. "Man, I wont forget that plane. Those folks were wacko. They were supposed to take off for Venezuela, but instead they headed north. Sort of. By the way, I'm Wayne Dale."  
"Hi Wayne. Im Bobby Hobbes. What does that mean, sort of?"  
"Well, dude, you see, it gets boring sittin in here all the time since I dont got the money to pay for gas to fly every day and I got to run the joint so I got a radar thing I built and set up for my computer here. It's for, well, tracking a flight and.."  
"No shit?"  
"Yeah, see?" Dale led Hobbes over to his computer. Unlike everything else in the place, this looked high tech and new. "It's a very powerful machine. I got the ability to track flights all the way around the world pretty much, not to mention record every change in direction to the last degree. I guess it's kind of illegal probably, but hell dude, I'm just bored."  
It sounded good to Hobbes. "So you recorded this flight, right?"  
"Yeah, cause they looked and acted so frickin odd. There was three of them all dressed in black suits and the woman was carrying a metal case. They were so pushy and they hardly said a damn word, acting all formal and suspicious like terrorists or agents or something like that, thinking they were hot shit or something, I don't know. They had their own mini jet plane, man was it a beauty Im tellin you. Anyhow, they logged in as a flight to Venezuela, but first of all they only had the tank full enough to go 3/4 of the trip. I thought it was weird but they seemed to know what they were doing and I was kinda afraid to get in their way and tell them about it."  
"So then where did they go?" Hobbes was getting very interested and was positive these were the people he was after.  
"Not sure man. I quit tracking after a while."  
"Damn. Where were they headed then?"  
"Well, dude, like I said before, they were weird. You have to see the path. They took off on the runway heading dead west. Then they kept changing directions to different degrees every five minutes on the dot."  
"Weird. Did you save what you traced?"  
Dale turned on his computer and typed something in. "Um, yeah, it's still here but I stopped before they stopped, and as you can see here, look, they keep switching which way theyre going, and somehow, at the lastest point that I recorded, they are in Canada." He was pointing to the map traced on the screen."  
"Hmm, I don't get it. Do you Wayne?"   
"I'm not completely sure, but it appeared to me that they had some sort of mathematical pattern set up for the degrees that they change. And since I was so bored at the time, I figured a possible equation out. You see, the first time they changed their direction 5 degrees Northwest, or to their right, from going straight west. Then, they go 24 degrees SW, or left, from the direction that they were then headed. Then they change 123 degrees to the right. See the pattern?"  
"I see they are going right, left, right, left, but I dont get the numbers part."  
Wayne didn't look frustrated and actually seemed to be enjoying explaining his theory to Hobbes. "Ok, look. Here's the equation I came up with. Take the 5 degrees to the power (n+1) and then subtract n, like this: 5^(n+1) - n. Pretend that n is equal to the number of changes in direction that they have made in turning. Put 0 in for n and you get 5 degrees, that is the first turn. Put 1 in for n and you get 24 degrees..."  
"Ouch, math. I think I get it. And so on the third turn you put 3 in for the n and you get 123 degrees. They just switch left then right each time they change direction, and they change direction every five minutes. Right then left then right then left then.."  
"Ok dude, great. Now what?"  
"Do you think I could take a plane up and try to find where they went by your method?"  
"Yeah, sure, I will help. You don't know how to fly do you?"  
"No"   
"Ok I'll take you in my plane. No prescheduled flights outta here or coming in for the next four days."  
"Really? Great! How soon can we go, Wayne?"  
Dale computed some stuff on his computer and printed it out before shutting it off. "Now. I got the plane ready earlier and was about to lock the joint up when you showed up. I was planning to go flying anyway."  
"Great. Well then let's go." replied Hobbes as he headed for the doorway with Dale following behind. 


	3. Hell For Hobbes 3

Hell For Hobbes continued...  
  
Part 3: Revenge Is Sweet  
  
Wayne Dale was an excellent pilot, and it was good for Hobbes to be able to get his mind off of Fawkes by talking to the kid. Dale had just turned 20 and had been raised by his dad at the airport ever since his mother had crashed and died in a car when he was two. She had also been a great pilot. His dad had died from cancer when he was 18 so he had inherited the airport and ran it by himself. Hobbes could tell the kid was very intelligent and had a good sense of humor the way he told the stories and thought things out. "He'd make a good agent." Hobbes thought to himself.  
"We have crossed the Canadian border right now." Wayne announced and Hobbes looked down at the ground below. He was kind of nervous when it came to heights.  
They had been flying for a long time, in the directions of Dale's calculations, when they suddenly passed over an incredibly large building in the middle of nowhere up North as high as Alaska but in Canada.   
"An Island in the Pacific, my ass." muttered Hobbes. Wayne looked over confused.  
They found a large open space about 10 miles south of the gigantic building. Hobbes told Dale it could be dangerous so he should probably stay at the plane.  
"I ain't staying here at the plane in the middle of nowhere bored outa my mind while you're up there where all the action is man." So they both hiked in through the North Canadian wilderness. Wayne was skinny and not in the greatest shape but Hobbes didn't feel much better. They both felt pretty stupid hiking in the way they were, and they were very unprepared. So, they almost shouted for joy when the building came into site.   
Hobbes knew it was rediculous to think that he could just sneak into the place and was thinking, "Man I wish Fawkes was here," when he heard a familiar click and felt a gun pressed against his head.   
"Put you hands up."  
Hobbes did as he was told and saw two unfamiliar men dressed in black. Dale's face was pale and Bobby figured he had probably never had a gun held on him before. Bobby was way too used to this, and it almost seemed routine in a way. He couldn't help from grinning at that thought and was glared at by one of they guys.   
"Do you find your situation funny, Agent Hobbes?"  
Hobbes opened his mouth in shock. Aw crap, they know me, he thought. "No not funny, I was just thinking that this getting a gun pointed at me thing is becoming way too routine for my life to be considered normal. Yeah, thats it.."  
They all looked at him funny, and then the two men in black pushed Hobbes and Dale to get walking in the direction of the gigantic building in front of them.  
  
Hobbes woke up unconcious in a dark room. On the way to the building, the men had knocked him and the kid in the back of the head with their guns.  
"Hey Fawkes? I mean, hey Wayne? You there buddy?"  
The lights suddenly switched on, blinding him. When his eyes adjusted, he saw he was locked into a metal chair in the middle of an empty room, and three new men in black and the woman mentioned earlier with the case (which had obviously held the gland) were standing in front of him. Dale wasn't there.  
"Welcome to the Lair of the Eggassoles, Robert Hobbes. We figured you'd be here a little sooner, but that's ok. We are glad you decided to show up. Better late than never, I always say. Hehehe." the man in the middle said with a nasty smirk. He had one of those annoying whiny girly voices.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Hobbes asked, since that was what he wanted to know the most at the moment.  
"The same as we did with that kid you had with you. What was his name again? Oh yeah it was Dale. Who cares. We deleted his memory by the way, and installed in him a new one. After all, he had a IQ of 170 and we figured we might as well use him as another one of our scientists. He thinks he has worked for us five years now, and we have him convinced that he is Frederick Wyles, son of our head scientist Rupert Wyles. Aint that a riot, Robert? It's so sweet."  
"So why do I still know who I am then?" Hobbes said a little nervous.  
"Are you sure that you do know who you really are? Just kidding. We have not recreated you yet. That would not be any fun, would it? We have something very very cool to show you first, my friend. You can call me Mr. Haroldson, as I and my colleagues, Dr. Danny (he pointed to the short bald guy), Dr. Henry (the red headed broad who could easily have been a model if she had chosen that profession), and Professor Wyles, whome I believe I mentioned to you a moment ago, will be giving you our tour."   
Haroldson pushed a button on a remote control he was holding causing the chair to release the clamps that had been holding Hobbes. Hobbes stood up and attempted to punch the bastard Haroldson but instead he felt a sudden pinging noise in his head that hurt so bad he couldnt stand up.  
"Control yourself, agent, lest I be forced to do it for you." Haroldson said with a high pitched laugh, and as he pressed a button on his remote, the pinging sound ceased. Hobbes fell to the ground, still holding his ears and took a few moments to stand back up.  
"Professor Wyles here, under my instructions, has put a little present in your brain, and I can send you that wonderful little noise if you choose to misbehave again. Ain't it sweet, my friend."  
Hobbes growled as he stood up and glared at the man. "You got something you want to show me, buddy?"  
"Oh absolutely. You'll just die when you see it. Right this way." Haroldson hit a button that opened the door and led them out of the room.  
"Asshole," Hobbes muttered under his breath.  
They walked down a long empty metallic hall a ways until finally they came to a large door.  
"Prepare yourself for this, Robert." Haroldson chirped out. The large door opened, and Hobbes found himself looking into a giant room that could fit a small town inside of it. There were thousands of men, in the black suits, lined up inside of it like an army. The scary part was that every last one of them that he could see looked exactly alike.  
"Holy Crap." was all Hobbes could say.  
"As you might have noticed," Haroldson began. "You are looking at clones in the image of none other than me. Hehehe. Of course, they are nothing like me. They are virtually brainless. Oh, they have brains of course, but their brains only have installed what I put in them. They know how to fight and, well, turn invisible, a wonderful new ability donated to us by a old, quite dead, friend of yours, am I right? Of course I am. I am a genius. Heehee. Anyhoo, these phony yet living men are one hundred percent controllable by me, myself, and I. Hawhaw. Oh, sweet, sweet, sweet. Aren't they beautiful, Hobbesy?"  
"They look like shit. No, more like runny swamp algae."  
"Oh shut up, you are the shit." Haroldson sqeaked out turning red-faced. Hobbes almost laughed that he had been able to piss Haroldson off so easily. He felt like being a smartass and replying to that last comment but decided not to after remembering the pinging sound. That had not been fun.   
Suddenly a sound interrupted his thoughts. It was some kind of alarm, he figured. Haroldson was caught offguard, and Hobbes pounded his fist into his stomache, snatching his controller from the weak man's hands so he couldnt get pinged, and began to run down the hall. He figured he was about to be chased by a handfull of the invisible Haroldson clones and wanted a good head start. He ran to the nearest door, only to find another hall, which he began to run down. Then he stopped.  
"Holy shit I'm an idiot." he said as he looked at the controller in his hands. "I got the power. No need to run." Hobbes looked at the controller. It was easier looking than he thought it would be. It was labeled.  
Within minutes, Hobbes had the entire army under his control, and he had Haroldson and his colleagues hanging upside down by bungee cords from the ceiling. Hobbes felt very very powerful. He had the army lock up all of the agents and spies and scientists in the building. The weird part was, Wayne Dale, or Frederick Wyles, could not be located. Hobbes decided to call the official up, only to discover he was on his way, along with a handful of agents and Claire. Alex Monroe was sick with chicken pox so she couldnt come, much to everyone's sadness. Apparently, somebody under the name Fred Dale had called them up and told them where to come. "huh?" Hobbes said upon hearing this.  
"That's right Bob." the familiar voice came up from behind him.   
"Wayne! What the...?"  
"They thought they had brainwashed me but i got that damn thing they plugged into my head to fall out without them noticing. They put it on too loose so I just shook around and it fell off. Then before they came back into the room, yeah dude they actually left the room, I managed to break free off the chair I was stuck to because the fools didnt lock me in and I put the plug back on my head when the computers said they were finished. They thought I was unconscious but I never swallowed the pills. You'd think these people would be smarter than that, but man, they were stupid. So, it kinda hurt when they put this thing in my head here," Wayne pointed to his head, showing Hobbes a small hole that looked like a place to plug something in. It was kind of disgusting but kind of cool too. "But after that was done, I was lead to the science lab where I met some guy that they told me was my father. It was hard not to laugh. He showed me everything, just about, and so I found out about almost everything going on here. They thought I was really brainwashed so they let me alone in the lab with everyone else, free to do as I pleased. It totally rocked. I screwed up their systems pretty damn bad before I saw you were in trouble on one of the screens in the lab and I pulled the alarm. Dude, you were awesome. That army kicks ass, eh?"  
Hobbes couldn't do anything but shake his head and grin. "Hey Haroldson did ya hear that huh? Hey do you know what is sweet? Revenge is sweet you dumb fuck." Hobbes was having the army swing Haroldson around on the bungee cords while hanging upside down.   
"Agent Hobbes, there is a way to save your friend Fawkes, and if you bring me down from this nefarious pendulum and offer me a pleasant liberation from the position I am now in, then perhaps I will enlighten you with some knowledge to save him, given he is not cremated already." Haroldson pleaded.  
Hobbes suddenly stopped grinning and ordered the army to stop swinging Haroldson.  
"What?" 


	4. Hell For Hobbes 4

Hell For Hobbes continued...  
  
Part 4: Things Are Weirder Than Before  
  
"You heard me correctly, Hobbes. Now get me down from here or you will never have the chance again!"  
Bobby glanced at Dale. "I think he is telling the truth" Wayne said shrugging. "It might be possible. Professor Wyles mentioned something about that all when he was telling me about how they got the gland for the army clone dudes. But don't let Haroldson down, Wyles is the man with that knowledge. Haroldson is mostly just a smart, rich, pain in the ass manager, according to what I heard from the lab folk."  
"Ahhhh you little prick! Let me down now or I will have you killed!"  
Hobbes had the army slap some duck tape around Haroldson's mouth and face. "That oughta shut him up. you think?" They got the professor down and had him locked into one of those metal chairs with the clamps. He was easily forced to explain every last bit, showing the procedure to Dale, and to Claire, who arrived in time for most of the information. Hobbes and the official had a long chat about everything with some donuts.  
  
"Well Hobbes, I think this may have been your greatest contribution to the agency yet: A new agent with the ability to single handedly bring the Eggassoles into our grasps."  
"What? You...huh...I?"  
"Just kidding Hobbes. Good work. I guess I underestimated you. A little."  
  
"So basically, how it works is you put a new gland into Fawkes's head, and the gland can actually bring its host, Darien, back alive with a lot of work and this brainwashing memory machine thing that we got right here?" Hobbes and just about everyone else, except for the Prof Wyles and Dale, was astounded.   
"Yeah, that sums it up Bob," answered Wayne. "Of course it is way complicated and is only possible in theory because it has never been tried. It might work or it might not. Fawkes might be too far gone since his body hasn't been alive at all in the last three days. But maybe Claire and me, and Wyles here, will be able to do it. There's nothing to lose in trying man."  
"Only about 7 million dollars." said Eberts.  
"Shut up Eberts" said the official. "For once, money is no longer an issue anyway. Fawkes is being shipped here as fast as possible, Hobbes. Claire, Mr. Dale, I wish you both good luck. If this is possible, you will be the ones to perform it correctly, of that I am sure. Just don't screw up. Please."  
  
One week later:  
  
Hobbes woke up with a headache. He stepped outside to discover it was snowing outside.   
"What the hell? Aw, crap, no way..." He held out his hand and was burnt by a flake. The phone rang and he ran inside to get it. It was the official.   
"Hobbes, get to the agengy, pronto!"  
"What's going on?"  
"Hobbes, we have a very very big problem." said the official.  
"Yes I see that. I'll be right there."  
  
Hobbes walked into the agency to find the Official, Eberts, Claire, and Fawkes (yeah ok I brought him back alive for all the females out there after I got told to do that as dumb as that is) were waiting for him.   
"You see, Hobbes, we're having a bit of a problem with your friend Wayne Dale."  
"What?"  
"Read this buddy." Fawkes snatched a paper out of Eberts hand and handed it to Hobbes. It said:  
  
Dear the Agency Folks,  
I am sorry to say that you have been somewhat deceived. I am actually Fred Wyles. The story I told Hobbes about escaping from being brainwashed is really just a story. I was never brainwashed, of course, because I always have been Frederick Wyles. By now you have probably learned that my father Rupert has escaped from prison. I did that. Do not bother to search for us cause, well, we are undetectable and you would be wasting your time. I have shutdown your ability to find us. I havnt, however, destroyed anything else in the Eggassole building that I helped you get. All knowledge that I felt you could handle I left you with already. Haroldson was an evil man, but my father and I are not. We will not cause you any more problems now that we are out of Haroldson's and his Eggassole coleague's clutches. We have decided to resign in an unknown island in the Pacific. How ironic, eh? Yes, we will create a lab there, and a airport since flying is a huge hobby of mine and my fathers. Farewell, dudes.  
Sincerely,  
Fred Wyles  
P.S. I couldn't resist turning on the 'hot snow' one more time. It is on light enough not to cause any damage to anything or harm any people. I put a code on that you have to type into the main computer to turn it off. Hobbes knows how to turn it off. He has to use the numbers in the equation, hopefully he still knows the equation. This is your clue. The first number is 5. If it is still snowing out there after two weeks I will shut it off for you. Now wouldn't that be embarrassing? So long folks.  
  
"Hey, that's pretty funny," Hobbes said.  
"Yeah I thought so too," said Fawkes chuckling.  
"Well, I sure don't," said the official. "So type in the code Hobbes."  
Hobbes tried the think of what that equation and those numbers were. It had been confusing enough at the time. How was he supposed to remember it now? He pushed in a 5. Then he thought next it was a 24. He pushed that in. Then he couldn't figure out the rest.  
  
That Is The End 


End file.
